1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for the adjustment of a link point of a safety belt arranged adjacent the shoulder of a vehicle occupant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a prior proposal a tapped bore is provided in a slide piece movable in a guide mounted within the vehicle, into which is screwed a bolt capable of coupling a slide member with the slide piece and the adjustment and locking of the slide member is effected by means of a key-operated locking device, which locking device engages, in the locked condition of the slide member, in one locking opening of a series of openings which is provided in one limb of the guide, the guided locking device being subject to the action of a return spring, actuable substantially normally to the direction of movement of the slide member and connected therewith. The locking device, having the form of a flat circular disc, is connected with the key by a comparatively thin pin, which is guided in one angled leg of the slide member of substantially U-shaped cross-section, this angled leg ending in lugs which are anchored in the key. The locking device having the shape of a flat circular disc engages, in the locked configuration of the slide member in a substantially semi-circular shaped lock opening of a series of openings, which is provided in one limb of the guide.
This prior device has inter alia the disadvantage that as a result of insufficient guidance, tilting of the locking device can occur, as a result of which the easy passage through the locking openings and thus a satisfactory operation of the locking device becomes open to doubt. Furthermore, particularly at high stresses, for example in road accidents and the like, the single limb in which the lock openings are formed is liable to fail. The direct result of this is release of the locking device from its locking opening, so that the safety belt can no longer fulfil its function.
One object of the invention is to provide a device for the adjustment of the link point of a safety belt which is so constructed that tilting of the locking device during adjustment cannot occur.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device for the adjustment of the link point of a safety belt which is so constructed that the risk of the locking device being damaged during an accident is appreciably reduced.